Mort Than Everything
by NetworkGirl03
Summary: Mort is missing! And King Julien was panicking because he can't "hate" him. And then he ask a help from the penguins to found him. This is just a short-fiction that I wrote by myself in indonesian LAST year, but seriously, I was just re-write it into english today XD


**Disclaimer: Hiya, fellas PoM fans and Fan Girls~! I'm returning to the PoM Fandom after existed in the CSS Fandom. After re-watch some of my favorite episodes I realize that I was 'born' to write PoM fics! Hoohah! #smacked# I do not own any of PoM Characters, but I wish I own them one day .. Forget it. Besides, I can stole them from Tom McGrath #slapped**

* * *

><p><strong> MORT THAN EVERYTHING<strong>

It was a peace and quite Saturday morning. The penguins are busy with their own business. As usual, Kowalski was busy with his experiments, Rico was dancing with Ms. Perky, Private are watching the Lunacorns show on television, meanwhile Skipper are mopping the HQ floor.

" What a beautiful day, no musics or loud things," Skipper take a deep breath of the fresh air and let it out, smiling.

"Defiantly, Skipper, I feel .. something's wrong with Julien .. I mean .. Not like usual," Kowalski said as he continued experimenting.

The flat headed penguin was a little bit suspicious, and he decided to open the hatch until ... "Help! Help! Help! Penguins!" King Julien enters the HQ, causing every penguins except Skipper inside alarmed and now was on battle position.

Skipper fell down from the HQ stairs and lands on belly first, 'causing him to let out a painful groan.

"Cheese and Crackers! What are you doing here, Ring-tail?!"

The leader penguin stand up and crosses his flippers, noticed that the floors became dirty.

"And look what you've done! Where you've been so your feet become so dirty like if you have been stepped on mud!" The flat headed penguin are now getting 'hotter'.

"And, how many times you mopping on it so you are so angry, silly penguin?" The 'king' of the lemurs crosses his hands, too.

"Actually, 50 times in every corner to prevent germs' growth," The tall penguin take a look of his note and look at Juilen, who was now stunned.

"Well, forget about it! Mort! Mort's disappearing!"

The lemur was now glared at the youngest penguin, Private.

"But .. I thought you hate him,"

Private said with common his british accent, a little confused.

"Well yes! I missed him so I can kick and hate him!"

The king of lemurs replied again, and now turns to the flat headed penguin who glaring at him.

" It was a really, really not effective reason, Ring-tail. Besides, now was Saturday! Our relaxed day!" Skipper said in a very high-and-annoyed tone, and all penguins nods.

King Julien leave the four confused penguin, crying hysterically.

* * *

><p>Two days have passed. And King Julien's crying haven't stopped yet. At the middle of the night, The four penguins comes to the Lemur Habitat, with Skipper's night cap burned because of his rage.<p>

"Sweet Mother McArthur, Ring-Tail! Can you be quite just for a day?!"

Skipper said as he shouting above his lungs. All the flat-headed penguin was only a nice and peace night sleep.

"Then why you silly penguins don't want to help me looking for Mort?"

King Julien's crying getting louder and louder which makes Skipper growled. The flat-headed penguin turning away from the lemur and glanced at Kowalski with sleepy eyes.

"Kowalski, options .."

"Well it looks like we have only two options. Waiting and listening to Julien's cry until it ends at the Judgement day or .. Searching for Mort to stop his cry, as fast as we can, immediately."

The tall penguin said as he continued writing on his note pad. Skipper let out a sigh and close his eyes for a while.

"Okay boys, commence "Operation: Seek Sad Eyes"! We split up to make this fast. Private, you search to the zoo souvenir. Kowalski, you take a look to the park. Rico and I will try to find sad-eyes in every habitat. "

"But Skippa-"

Private just want to explain something, but Skipper interrupted him right away.

"No time to waste! Let's go now!"

"Skipper .. Private should go with Rico. He's too young,"

The tallest and the option guy walk to Skipper. Skipper groaned and rolls his eyes until saying,

"Fine. Rico, go with Private,"

The psycho penguin nods, and walked into the happy Private. The four penguins then leaving the Lemurs' habitat.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Anybody home?"<p>

Private slowly opened the squeaky door of the Zoo souvenir shop, shivering in fear as he entered the dark room and followed by Rico who walking in relax.

"Cum' on! Wat's scawy? (Come on! What's Scary?)"

Rico said, rolling his eyes when seeing Private shivering in fear. Private who hear it turns to Rico.

"Well its common. You know me, Rico,"

Private continues walks to the dark and ask Rico to coughed a torch. But before the psycho one do that ..

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Private yelled as loud as he could when he accidentally stepped on a small pinkish tail, and runs away quickly. Rico who is confused light up the 'tail' with his torch and reveals that it was just a rat, chuckled.

"Pwivate! 'Dis only a lat! ( Private! This only a rat!)"

He calling back the youngest penguin who running away, sighed and face-palmed. Private walk slowly to the Zoovenir, still shivering.

"Its just a .. Rat?"

Private said, scared and not sure. Rico nodded and light up the area where the rat are, to make Private sure and then laughed.

"Yeah, very funny, Rico,"

The youngest penguin was a little bit embarrassed by this, but continues search with the laughing Rico.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kowalski are walking around the dark Central Park, with his latest invention "creature-detector", detecting the lemur's location.<p>

"Ah! I got a movement!"

He said to himself, and waddles closer to the moving bush. "I won't be wrong," He jumped into the bush, and ...

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

He got chased by a crazy-rabies badger and like usual, scream like a little girl.

"Bad Badger! Bad Badger -

_AAAHH_!"

* * *

><p>Skipper was now in Joe's habitat. He waddles silently to prevent to wake the kangaroo. But he accidentally stepped on a branch and wake that kangaroo up.<p>

"Hey! Joe's don't like to be waked up by a little birdie!"

The kangaroo exclaimed angrily, looking at the flat-headed penguin sharply.

"Wait wait! I just want to know if you've seen sad-eyes! Did you see him?"

Skipper said. standing in front of the angry Joe, hoping if he won't kicked him right away.

"Hmm .. Joe wasn't see that mouse lemur but Joe feel disturbed by this birdie!"

The kangaroo was about to kicks Skipper, but the penguin managed to avoid the attack before get hit. He jumps quickly to the brick wall to escape. Joe growled and shouts,

"This is not ended yet, penguin! Joe will have a payback!"

At last after struggling a little while the leader penguin finally escaped from the kangaroo's cage.

"Nice job, Joe! But you will not get me this time!"

The leader penguin shouts with a little chuckle. He have been searching Mort in the whole animals' habitat, but found nothing.

* * *

><p>"Mort are you there?"<p>

Said Private, who searching the little mouse lemur in every corner in the zoo souvenir. "Morth, we'we hew! (Mort, we're here!)" Rico shouts, but none of the dolls are moving or show the signs if the little lemur is there.

"I don't think that he's here .. We must tell Skippa about this, Rico,"

As the youngest lunacorn-lover penguin said this, the psycho Rico nods and waddles with Rico back to the lemurs' habitat.

* * *

><p>Kowalski was panting hardly when he is managed to run away from the crazy badger. He's slamming his creature-detector on the ground.<p>

"Agh! Why did it wasn't work?!"

Right after Kowalski is slamming his creature-detector onto the ground, the badger appears in front of him, growled angrily with twitching eyes.

"Um, hello - _AAAAHH!"_

He said with a nervous smile, and then get chased again.

* * *

><p>The four penguins returned to the lemurs' habitat. Kowalski was very messy. Leaves and mud covered his body. And also a scratch on one of his flippers. Private, Rico and Skipper was pretty surprised with the tall-penguin's appearance.<p>

"Um, what's wrong with you, Kowalski?"

"Don't ask .. "

Kowalski replied with a groan when Private asked him. Skipper let a sigh and walks to the crying-king of lemurs and said,

"We give up! We've searching sad-eyes in the whole zoo, central park, and another unimportant-to-tell-you loca-"

Suddenly, Mort popped out from nowhere and chirped happily,

"You found me, yay!"

Then the mouse lemur hugged King Julien's feet. "Mort, you're back! Thank you, Sky Spirits! Its my turn, eeh?" Julien said and kicked Mort away.

"So-so it-it was just - "

Kowalski said, stammered while sighting this.

"Yes you silly penguin! We are playing hide-and-seek!"

King Julien replied, covers his eyes with his hands and start counting. Skipper start growling and ..

_"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Waking up the whole animals in the zoo, including Alice the zookeeper.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Fin! Finally finished! Actually this fiction's idea was popped out from my head since last year, but I was write it out, yesterday, haha :P No Flame-thrower~! And thank you for reviewing! :D<strong>


End file.
